


OneNight

by AmazingAnnonymus



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingAnnonymus/pseuds/AmazingAnnonymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This may be a 2 part, I'm not sure yet but I needed there to be at least one night with these characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OneNight

It was 9:30 and Presley was in her bathroom applying the finishing touches to her makeup. Her long blonde locks gracefully hanging down her back. She was wearing a beautiful dark purple silk dress hanging to her mid-thigh, strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The dress hugged every curve emphasizing her beautiful fit body.

Presley slowly turned in front of the full length mirror, a sly smile playing on her lips as she gave herself an approving nod. _I look hot!_ She thought to herself.

Presley left her bathroom and headed into the living room calling out to Addi – her amazing fashionista roommate.

“Are you ready yet?”

“Almost!” came Addison’s happy reply.

Presley pulled out her phone to once again re-read the invite, a smile immediately spreading across her face.

_Hey Presley, Im having a party at Blitz on Saturday. Yes I’m actually attending this time, hope to see you there ;)_

He and Presley having been shamelessly flirting over the last 2 months since they first met. Which was also a night at Blitz – her new favorite club. Although they had run into each other a numerous at the club, he was always working, and his days off never coincided with hers. Tonight however would be a different story.

Pulled from her thoughts as Addi came out in an amazing outfit of her own design. “Wow” Presley said as she put her phone away. “You look perfect”

“Thanks!” said Addi a little shyly “You look hot! Who are you trying to impress this time?” Addi asked with a knowing smile.

Presley laughed “Everyone, as always!” Presley said pouring 2 shots of tequila. Presley and Addi clinked their glasses and drank the shot straight.  The girls quickly locked the door as they headed out to catch the cab.

It was a quick ride from the dorms to the club, as the girls stepped out of the cab and approached the club they heard a low whistle followed by “looking good ladies!”

“Thanks Bruce!” Smiled Presley giving a quick wink to their second favorite bouncer at the club.

Presley’s eyes immediately scanned the club for him when they entered. She was able to spot him immediately. As popular as ever surrounded by a large group of friends and many  girls. Presley smiled to herself as she quickly self eliminated the competition.

“Should we go say hello? So he knows that we came?” Addi asked.

“Sure.” Presley replied as she followed her friend over to him.

As they approached Presley couldn’t help but appreciate his attire. He was always attractive whenever she saw him, even in his work attire or black pants and his security shirt you could always appreciate his physical physique. Tonight however, he wore a nice pair of dark grey slacks with a navy shirt the top 2 buttons undone exposing a preview of his sculpted chest. His dark hair styled yet a little messy, giving him a bad boy image. Her thoughts quickly getting the better of her.

_Get it together_ Presley scolded herself as they approached quickly,

“Hey! Thanks for the invite!” Addi greeted him.

He looked up and smiled quickly at Addi before resting his sights on Presley. His eyes quickly roamed over her appreciatively.

“Hey! Diego! Glad to see you actually out for once!” Presley said leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek, inhaling his intoxication cologne briefly before casually pulling away to normal distance.

Presley thought she saw Diego exhale a little sharply as she smiled coyly at him.

“Ladies, so glad you could make it! You’re both looking wonderful as usual!”

As they all happily chatted, catching up with one another, another group of friends came to say hello.

“Lets go dance Addi!” Presley said as she stood up and sauntered to the dance floor.

The girls enjoyed a few dances, Presley keeping a watchful eye on Diego, they had made eye contact once or twice and Presley could feel the electric pull like a magnet, but she resisted the urge to go back to the group, instead she would simply smile at him, as his other friends had to try to regain his attention as he was engrossed in watching her dance.

Presley giggled slightly at their attempts. Eventually someone finally got his attention, holding onto his arm and turning him slightly. After a few more dances Presley made her way back to the bar to grab another drink, although she already had a good buzz going.

As Presley neared the bar someone dancing bumped into her pushing her off balance. She was sure she was going to fall and was bracing for impact when a pair of warm strong arms caught her and pulled her close.

“You should be more careful; you wouldn’t want to get hurt” said a familiar voice no louder than a whisper in her ear. She shivered slightly feeling his breath on her skin.

“My hero” Presley said turning around in his arms so they were facing each other, she smiled shyly at him, as they stared quietly into each others eyes for a quick moment, “your reward” She said quickly as she closed the space between them covering his lips with her own.

He responded instantly pulling her closer against him, and deepening their kiss. They were both breathing heavily as they parted still wrapped in each others arms.

“Shall we take this party elsewhere?” Diego asked.

“Are you sure you can just leave, after inviting so many people here?” Presley asked

“It’s not a problem. You’re the only one I wanted to see. And I’ve already said hello to everyone else. Follow me.” He said as he pulled her along a dark hallway towards a back exit. Diego lead her to his car, and opened the door for her.

As they drove through town to his condo, Presley sent Addi a quick text

                _Don’t wait up!_


End file.
